Gran Turismo Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content (or DLC) is additional content created for a released video game, distributed through the Internet by the game's official publisher. In the case of the Gran Turismo series, additional content primarily consist of new cars and tracks, which are often included in post-release updates, though DLC packs that can be downloaded from the PlayStation Store are also known to exist. While content added through game updates is available for Free, the DLC packs downloadable from the PlayStation Store can be either Premium (available at an additional cost) or Free to download. In this wiki, two different icons are used to denote DLC content: the cycling arrows ( ) are used to denote content added as part of post-release updates, while the download icon ( ) is used to denote content available as part of DLC packs downloadable from the PlayStation Store. Gran Turismo 5 Content Cars *2011 Denny Hamlin ♯11 FedEx TOYOTA CAMRY '11 *2011 Tony Stewart ♯14 Office Depot CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 *2011 Kyle Busch ♯18 M&M'S® TOYOTA CAMRY '11 *2011 Joey Logano ♯20 The Home Depot TOYOTA CAMRY '11 *2011 Jeff Gordon ♯24 Drive to End Hunger CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 *2011 Juan Montoya ♯42 Target CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 *2011 AJ Allmendinger ♯43 Best Buy FORD FUSION '11 *2011 Jimmie Johnson ♯48 Lowe's CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 *2011 Brian Vickers ♯83 Red Bull TOYOTA CAMRY '11 *2011 Dale Earnhardt Jr. ♯88 AMP Energy/National Guard CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 *2011 Carl Edwards ♯99 Aflac FORD FUSION '11 *Nissan GT-R N24 Schulze Motorsport '11 *Toyota 86 GT '12 DLC *''See List of Gran Turismo 5 Downloadable Content'' Gran Turismo 6 Content Tracks *Red Bull Ring *Red Bull Ring Short Track *Mid-Field Raceway *Brands Hatch '80s *Autodromo Nazionale Monza '80s *Circuito de la Sierra Cars *BMW M4 Coupé *Gran Turismo Red Bull RACING KART 125 *Red Bull X2014 Junior *Mario Andretti's 1948 Hudson *Toyota FT-1 *Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo Racing Series *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Gran Turismo Concept '13 *Red Bull X2014 Standard Car *Red Bull X2014 Fan Car *BMW Vision Gran Turismo *Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV EVOLUTION Vision Gran Turismo *Ayrton Senna DAP Racing Kart ♯17 '80 *West Surrey Racing, 1983 Ayrton Senna *Ayrton Senna LOTUS 97T '85 *Volkswagen GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo *Lexus IS F CCS-R '11 *Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 Nissan GT Academy Team RJN '13 *Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12 *Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo *Aston Martin DP-100 Vision Gran Turismo *Toyota FT-1 graphite *Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo *Nissan GT-R NISMO '14 *BMW M4 M Performance Edition *Subaru VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo *Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo *Infiniti CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo *Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo *MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo Race Mode *Lexus LF-LC GT "Vision Gran Turismo" *Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo *PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo *Nissan Zytek Z11SN Greaves Motorsport '13 *Nissan GT-R LM NISMO '15 *SRT Tomahawk S Vision Gran Turismo *SRT Tomahawk GTS-R Vision Gran Turismo *SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo Gran Turismo Sport Content Tracks *Kyoto Driving Park Yamigawa + Miyabi *Autodrome Lago Maggiore - Center *Autodrome Lago Maggiore - East *Autodrome Lago Maggiore - West *Autodromo Nazionale Monza *Autodromo Nazionale Monza (No Chicane) *Blue Moon Bay Speedway - Infield A *Blue Moon Bay Speedway - Infield B *Tsukuba Circuit *Dragon Trail - Gardens *Circuit de la Sarthe *Circuit de la Sarthe - No Chicane *Circuit de Sainte-Croix - A *Circuit de Sainte-Croix - B *Circuit de Sainte-Croix - C *Red Bull Ring *Red Bull Ring Short Track *Fuji Speedway F *Fuji Speedway GT *Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya Grand Prix Layout *Tokyo Expressway - South Inner Loop *Tokyo Expressway - South Outer Loop *Special Stage Route X *Autopolis International Racing Course *Autopolis International Racing Course - Shortcut Course *Goodwood Motor Circuit *Sardegna - Road Track - A *Sardegna - Road Track - B *Sardegna - Road Track - C *Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps *WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca Cars *Audi R18 (Audi Sport Team Joest) '16 *IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo *Shelby Cobra 427 '66 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible (C3) '69 *Chris Holstrom Concepts 1967 Chevy Nova (SEMA Gran Turismo Awards 2013) *Enzo Ferrari '02 *Ferrari F40 '92 *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 *KTM X-BOW R '12 *Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 *Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 *Suzuki SWIFT Sport '07 *Volkswagen typ2(T1) SambaBus '62 *Dodge Viper GTS '02 *Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 *Ferrari 512BB '76 *Ford GT '06 *Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 *Lamborghini Diablo GT '00 *McLaren F1 '94 *Toyota 2000GT '67 *Toyota FT-1 *Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Alpine A110 1600S '72 *Alpine A110 Première Édition '17 *Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 *De Tomaso Pantera '71 *Dodge Challenger R/T '70 *Ford Mustang Mach 1 '71 *Gran Turismo F1500T-A *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Subaru WRX STi Isle of Man Time Attack Car '16 *Subaru Falken Tires/Turn 14 Distribution BRZ '17 *Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 *Toyota MR2 GT-S '97 *Aston Martin DB11 '16 *BMW M3 Sport Evolution '89 *Ford GT40 Mark I '66 *Eckerts Rod & Custom Mach Forty *Red Bull X2014 Junior *Red Bull X2014 Standard Car *Honda RAYBRIG NSX CONCEPT-GT '16 *Lexus au TOM'S RC F '16 *Lexus RC F GT3 (Emil Frey Racing) '17 *Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC) '90 *Nissan GT-R NISMO '17 *Nissan MOTUL AUTECH GT-R '16 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 *Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo *Audi Vision Gran Turismo *Toyota GR Supra Racing Concept '18 *Fiat 500 F '68 *Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 *Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN0706 '67 *Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 *Nissan R92CP Race Car '92 *Renault Sport Mégane Trophy '11 *Renault Sport Clio R.S. 220 EDC Trophy '16 *Subaru BRZ S '15 *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *Ferrari 250 GTO CN.3729GT '62 *Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car *Honda BEAT '91 *Honda S660 '15 *Mazda 787B Race Car '91 *Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017 *Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ (Color Variation) 2017 *Abarth 500 '09 *Abarth 1500 Biposto Bertone B.A.T 1 '52 *Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo *Ford Mark IV Race Car '67 *Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 *Mini-Cooper 'S' '65 *Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe '64 *Volkswagen 1200 '66 *Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO '65 *BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe '06 *Honda NSX Type R '92 *Mazda RX500 '70 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89 *Plymouth XNR Ghia Roadster '60 *Porsche 911 GT3 (996) '01 *Porsche 911 GT3 (997) '09 *Ferrari GTO '84 *Honda EPSON NSX (SUPER GT) '08 *Jaguar E-TYPE Coupe '61 *Lexus PETRONAS TOM'S SC430 (SUPER GT) '08 *Maserati GranTurismo S '08 *MINI COOPER S '05 *Nissan XANAVI NISMO GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 *Pagani Zonda R '09 *Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 *BMW M3 Coupé '07 *Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray Sport Coupe (C2) '63 *Ferrari F50 '95 *GReddy Fugu Z *McLaren P1 GTR '16 *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am '78 *Tesla Motors Model S Signature Performance '12 *Aston Martin DB3S CN.1 '53 *BMW Z8 '01 *Ferrari Dino 246 GT '71 *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 *Porsche 356 A/1500 GS GT Carrera Speedster '56 *Shelby GT350 '65 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 *McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95 *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren '09 *Pagani Huayra '13 *Toyota GR Supra RZ '19 *Dallara SF19 Super Formula / Honda '19 *Dallara SF19 Super Formula / Toyota '19 *Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta passo corto CN.2521 '61 *Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary '88 *Lancia STRATOS '73 *Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '03 *Honda Fit Hybrid '14 *Porsche 962 C '88 *Renault R8 Gordini '66 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door 1600GT APEX (AE86) '83 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 *Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 *Red Bull X2019 Competition *Toyota Sports 800 '65 *Toyota Tundra TRD Pro '19 *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '98 *Honda S800 '66 *Jaguar D-type '54 *Mazda Roadster Touring Car *Porsche 911 Turbo (930) '81 *Honda S2000 '99 *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '91 *Nissan SILVIA K's Dia Selection (S13) '90 *Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version VI '99 *Toyota Corolla Levin 3door 1600GT APEX (AE86) '83 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE Package '18 *Chevrolet Corvette StingRay Racer Concept '59 *Dodge Super Bee '70 *Ferrari 365 GTB4 '71 *Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce '15 *Mazda Demio XD Touring '15 *Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.8 AMG '71 *Porsche Taycan Turbo S '19 *BMW M3 Coupé '03 *Jaguar Vision Gran Turismo Coupé *RE Amemiya FD3S RX-7 *RUF CTR3 '07 *Toyota 86 GT "Limited" '16 *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Safety Car *Ford GT '17 *Porsche 911 Carrera RS Club Sport (993) '95 *Renault Sport Mégane R.S. Trophy Safety Car *Toyota Crown Athlete G '13 *Toyota Crown Athlete G Safety Car *Volkswagen Golf I GTI '83 Category:Downloadable content